chris1703fandomcom-20200213-history
Atlantis: The Lost Empire (Chris1703 Animal Style)
Chris1703's movie-spoof of Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Milo James Thatch - Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Princess Kida - Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Commander Rourke - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Moliere - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Vinny - Simon Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Dr. Sweet - Theodore Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Audrey - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Cookie - Dudley Puppy (TUFF Puppy) * Mrs. Packard - Samantha (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Helga - Lahwhinie (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * King of Atlantis - Grayson (The Nut Job) * Preston Whitmore - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) * Mr. Harcourt - Pikachu (Pokemon) * Leviathan - Scud (Toy Story) * Young Milo - Dale * Young Kida - Tammy * Milo's Grandfather - Grandpa (Chipmunk Easter) * Milo's Cat - Cooki Comper III * Queen of Atlantis - Vinny (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Atlantean on Hammerhead Shark - Sophie (The Chipmunk Adventure) * Atlanteans on Flying Animals in the beginning - Themselves * Atlantean Talking Speaker tube - Itself * Atlanteans Ringing Bell - * Atlanteans Running Around - * Atlantean telling Kida and her family - Brittany and Alvin's Alternate Identies (Chipmunks go into the Movies) * Atlantean Running to a force-field - Mices (Cinderella) * People in Musseum - Various Animals * Golfish - Fishes (The Little Mermaid) * 4 men with Harcourt - Squirtle Charmander Bublasuar and Pidgeotto (Pokemon) * Heinz - Dr. Laboritory (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Whitmore's Butler - Artemis (Sailor Moon) * Big Fish in Whitmore's Fish Tank - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) * Men in photo of the crew - Scooby Doo * Welder -Simba (The Lion King) * Soldiers going to the launch bay - Alley Cats (The Aristocats) * Men Closing doors tight - TImon (The Lion King) * Men starting Sumarine - Hiram Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Men closhing doors tight - Gruffi Gummi * Men Starting Sumarine - Monterey Jack * Soldiers in Sumarine - Pride rock Animals (The Lion King) * Fish looking at the sumarine - Itself * Fish that Milo's Cat Tries to eat - Itself * Men in Illustration - Tiger (An American Tail) * Men telling Rourke to Look - Bernard (The Rescuers) * Man and Woman hearing the Leviathan's Sound - Alvin Smith and Barbie the Chipette (Alvin and the Chipmunks Bigger) * Men in the Attach of the Leviathan - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Men getting in and starting their own submarines - Kimba the White Lion * Men Holding streering wheels - Bugs Bunny * Men Fring Torpedoes - Jake (The Rescue Down Under) * Men getting Zapped - Speed (The Swan Princess) * Men talking out of the Door - Jaune Bob (The Swan Princess * Man and Woman runing Downstairs - Dodger and Rita * Man telling what helga says - Tweety (Looney tuns) * People looking at explosion of a Sumarine - Bugs (Bugs a Life) * Men saying Look Out - Batmunk (Alvin and the Chipmunks Batmunk) * Men In Sailor Suits - Pongo * Men saying Looking Out - Courage Trivia: * This is another movie-spoof to use The Chipmunks Go to the Movies intro. Gallery: